Annoying
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Tadinya aku tak begitu percaya pada apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi pada akhirnya aku mengalaminya sendiri. Sungguh, aku terganggu. BTS. Minyoon. Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. Horror ficlet.


**Annoying**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

" _Anak-anak yang masih asyik mengerjakan dekorasi di pelataran itu ditegur sama sosok tinggi besar jam 2 malam!"_

Dosen-dosen di kantor sedang membicarakan tentang cerita anak didiknya yang disampaikan ulang, atau juga cerita temannya, cerita mereka sendiri. Intinya cerita mereka senada, bahwa bangunan tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar di jurusan kami ini berhantu. Angker katanya. Ada yang bertemu gadis bergaun merah _lah_ , nenek-nenek yang mengintip dari kaca perpustakaan _lah_ , sosok tinggi besar di sekitar pelataran aula _lah_ , atau juga hantu-hantu yang suka tertawa tak jelas di dekat gudang penyimpanan.

Kalau diceritakan, kejadian berbau mistis di tempat aku mengajar mungkin tak ada habisnya. Orang mungkin pernah mengalami sekali-dua kali, tapi aku yang sekarang sudah genap dua bulan mengajar di tempat ini tidak pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Entah aku yang memang tidak peka, atau juga karena aku tak begitu percaya.

Iya, aku termasuk orang yang berada di tengah-tengah, antara percaya dan tidak percaya terhadap hantu, arwah, atau apapun yang berbau mistis. Aku mau mendengar cerita mereka yang punya pengalaman berjumpa dengan sosok-sosok tak kasat mata, tapi aku tak benar-benar meyakininya. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah diganggu atau kebetulan berjumpa dengan hantu.

Jadi saat itu, aku si guru baru hanya menopang dagu sembari memakan _konpeito_ dalam toples plastik kecil yang ku bawa. Aku mendengarkan dengan santai.

Saat tanganku mengambil sebutir _konpeito_ berwarna oranye, tiba-tiba aku teringat pada suamiku. Ah, mungkin aku akan menelponnya nanti. Aku rindu.

" _Seram ya! Kenapa mahasiswa berani nongkrong sampai subuh di sini sih!"_

.

.

.

Annoying

.

.

.

Tadinya aku berniat menelepon suamiku pada jam makan siang, tapi ada mahasiswa yang datang padaku untuk konsultasi soal proyek yang sedang dikerjakannya. Jadi aku melayaninya sampai waktu makan siangku habis. Aku tak punya kesempatan untuk menelepon lagi sampai jam terakhir aku mengajar. Pukul setengah lima sore. Satu hari dengan empat kelas yang melelahkan. Meski hanya mengajar tingkat dasar dan menengah, tetap saja berbicara di depan kelas berkali-kali itu membuang banyak tenaga.

Aku duduk di kursiku, menaruh buku ajar dan map absen di meja, lantas menyalakan ponsel yang sejak tadi ku matikan. Di kantor hanya ada aku dan dua orang _staff_ administrasi. Dosen-dosen lain sudah pulang. Suasana yang tenang dan sepi itu cukup menguntungkan bagiku karena aku tak perlu malu untuk bertelepon dengan suamiku. Dua _staff_ itu sibuk dengan komputernya, dan aku pasti terabaikan. Mereka mungkin tak akan peduli pada apa yang ku lakukan.

Akhirnya aku menekan tombol _call_ pada layar ponselku. Aku menatap foto _selca_ suamiku sejenak sebelum ku tempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Entah kenapa aku makin rindu padanya.

" _Halo?"_

"Halo, Jiminie." saat mendengar suaranya, aku langsung menyahut.

" _Halo?"_

"Jiminie..." ku pikir mungkin sinyalnya atau sinyalku yang jelek sehingga dia mengulang kata itu, padahal aku sudah menjawab.

" _Ada apa kau menelponku, sayang?"_

"Kangen." akuku. Sejujurnya jarang aku mengatakan hal seperti ini pada suamiku. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau tidak katakan aku yang gelisah sendiri.

" _Aish, istriku ini..."_ ada kikik dari sana. Mungkin dia juga merasa geli. Biasanya dia yang begitu padaku.

"Jiminie, nanti belikan aku _konpeito_ lagi ya. Setoples yang isinya macam-macam lagi. Aku suka yang rasa jeruk dan lemon."

Tak terdengar jawaban dari seberang. Kemudian aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Ku lihat di layar, masih tersambung.

"Jiminie?" panggilku.

" _Iya?"_

"Kau sedang sibuk ya?"

" _Hah?"_

"Suaraku tidak terdengar?"

" _Suaramu tidak jelas, kau menelpon di mana? Di kelas? Kenapa ribut sekali?"_

"Ribut?"

" _Kenapa tidak telepon di luar? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas. Berisik sekali. Kenapa 'sih anak-anak itu tidak bisa diam padahal ada kau di sana?"_

Aku jelas bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi tidak dengan dia. Lalu yang dia maksud itu apa? Ribut? Aku bahkan tak sedang berada di kelas. Aku di kantor guru dan hanya ada aku juga dua _staff_ yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan yang sudah jelas adanya. Betul, hanya ada kami bertiga di ruangan itu.

" _Astaga. Barusan siapa yang berteriak? Keras sekali."_

Aku melirik ke samping. Siapa yang berteriak?

" _Kok ada anak kecil di kelas?"_

Bagaimana bisa Jimin terganggu dengan ribut-ribut suara dari banyak orang sementara tidak ada siapapun yang bicara di kantor sejak tadi? Bagaimana dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari seorang anak sementara tak ada anak kecil di ruangan ini?

"... Jiminie?"

" _Ya?"_

"Apa masih ribut?" cicitku dengan ragu. Aku menggigit kuku ibu jariku.

" _Tidak, kau sudah menegur mereka?"_

Ah, mereka siapa...?

.

.

.

Annoying

.

.

.

Itu pertama kalinya aku merasa tak nyaman. Aku menceritakan ini pada dosen-dosen yang lain. Topik mengenai gangguan semacam yang ku alami sudah bukan hal aneh katanya. Seringkali memang ada yang diganggu ketika bertelepon dalam kantor. Yang terdengar dari seberang pasti ribut-ribut. Berisik sekali. Seolah kantor adalah kelas yang penuh mahasiswa yang mengobrol.

"Tapi kemarin suami saya bilang ada yang teriak, bu."

"Iseng sekali memang!"

Aku mengatakan pada mereka juga tentang suamiku yang mendengar suara anak kecil berteriak. Tanggapan dari para dosen sama, memang ada yang iseng katanya. Aku hanya tak sangka saja kalau aku juga jadi sasaran keisengan hantu—atau apalah yang ada di kantor guru itu.

Suatu ketika, pada jam makan siang, kantor sedang ramai sebab ada satu dosen yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang dan membagikan oleh-oleh. Aku yang juga diberinya sekotak manisan pun berterimakasih, lantas duduk di kursiku kembali. Ponsel yang tergeletak di mejaku berdering, suamiku menelepon.

"Halo, Jiminie?"

" _Hei sayang, ada temanku yang baru dapat promosi dan aku dapat traktiran makan daging lhoo..."_ dia bicara dengan nada jenaka, ada tawa khas itu di ujung kalimatnya. _"Di depanku sudah ada daging dan aku jadi teringat padamu. Nanti malam kita makan di restoran ya! Makan daging!"_

Aku tertawa karena dia mengingatku hanya karena daging. Mungkin aku dan daging adalah hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan baginya.

"Iya, kita makan daging nanti."

" _Kita makannya di restoran yang di blok—eh, sayang? Ada yang memanggilmu, itu."_

Aku melirik ke sekitar. Tidak ku dengar ada suara, tak ku lihat ada gestur dari salah satu dosen atau _staff_ yang memanggilku barusan. Mereka semua asyik bercengkrama.

"Siapa? Tidak ada, ah."

" _Yang benar? Tadi aku dengar, Yoongi-ssaem, Yoongi-ssaem, katanya. Muridmu?"_

"Jangan bercanda."

" _Siapa yang bercanda?"_

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Aku jelas masih ingat dengan kejadian tempo hari di mana aku juga diganggu saat sedang bertelepon. Aku mulai takut meski kantor tidak sepi. Para dosen yang mengobrol memang ribut, tawa mereka juga berderai, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menyebut namaku. Aku yakin itu.

Lalu di restoran, saat kami makan malam, aku bercerita pada suamiku. Aku takut sekaligus ragu. Ah, entahlah. Aku bingung. Daging panggang yang dia masakkan untukku pun tak ku lirik. Aku masih memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang menggangguku di kantor.

Dia mungkin tahu aku resah. Dia pun mengajakku pulang untuk beristirahat. Dia terus merangkulku sepanjang jalan. Dia peduli, tapi aku tak tahu dia percaya atau tidak dengan yang ku katakan.

.

.

.

Annoying

.

.

.

Meski aku tak melihat apa yang menggangguku, tapi perasaan takut itu terus menggelayut. Kini aku jadi takut tiap mendengar cerita-cerita mistis dari kanan-kiriku. Pandanganku tentang cerita yang dikarang itu pun berubah sejak aku mengalaminya sendiri. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana mereka manganggap tempat kami angker. Oh, aku hanya berharap kalau aku tak harus meliat apapun yang tak ingin ku lihat.

Pada suatu sore, aku hendak pulang. Ku bereskan barang-barangku dan ku masukkan ke dalam tas. Suamiku sudah menunggu di parkiran mobil. Aku hanya tinggal memasukkan buku-bukuku dan pergi ke tempat dia menunggu.

Hanya, saat aku keluar kantor, aku baru sadar kalau langit sore kala itu cukup mendung. Ku pikir mungkin akan turun hujan. Tapi minggu-minggu ini tak ada prakiraan hujan di daerah tempat tinggalku. Menjelang musim panas, hawa mulai kering. Mungkin prakiraan itu bisa meleset juga.

Aku berjalan cepat karena tak mau membuat suamiku menunggu. Di koridor yang ku lewati, lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan selesai jam kuliah terakhir. Setiap melewati satu ruang kelas, pasti ada satu neon yang menyala. Hanya saja di depan bangsal, lampunya padam. Dari kejauhan terlihat bayang lampu dari kelas-kelas lainnya. Hanya satu itu saja yang gelap. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan hingga aku merasa kalau aku harus mempercepat langkahku. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku takut, entah gelap, mendung, atau kesendirianku di koridor.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan selama aku berjalan. Hanya, ketika diriku tepat masuk ke bagian yang gelap itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Lantas aku pun menengok ke atas, dan ku dapati seorang anak kecil tergantung di langit-langit...

" _Yoongi-ssaem."_ bisiknya.

.

.

.

Annoying

END

 _Lama nggak nulis cerita horor._

 _Ini dari true story di kampus saya. Sebetulnya bangunan tempat saya kuliah itu nyaman. Tapi banyak dari 'mereka' yang tinggal di sana. Yang diganggu atau yang kebetulan liat juga udah sering banget. Makanya di seantero kampus terkenal kalau bangunan jurusan saya paling angker._

 _Saya percaya kalau 'mereka' ada. Tapi selama nggak mengganggu, nggak apa-apa. Toh kita juga hidup berdampingan, harus damai. Intinya banyak-banyak berdoa aja supaya di kasih perlindungan. Dan jangan sompral!_

 _Mungkin saya akan kembali dengan cerita horor lagi lain kali. See ya!_

 _Salam, penghuni kamar, penjaga kasur._


End file.
